Le bureau
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Zech et Treize avec en tout est pour tout leur cris passionés pour animer un bureau plein de fringues sur le sol ( les et qu'ils ont enlevé bien sûr ! )


**Titre : Le bureau (je voulais mettre « Le bureau de tous les plaisirs », mais ça faisait  titre de film érotique du dimanche soir sur M6 ! Je vois déjà « Le bureau 2 » genre la suite du film érotique ! )**

**Auteur : Miguel (alias TK ou TK+Patamon sur fanfiction.net)**

**Base : Gundam Wing et plus précisément Zech et Treize**

**Disclaimer : Les persos de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi. Mais Treize me plaît de plus en plus. Si on pouvait me le prêter pour on anniv, ce serait sympa (pour moi !). Par contre, la fan-fic, elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Alors, si on veut en faire quoi que ce soit, on me le demande ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Genre : **

**Avertissements : du 13 x Zech. Et c'est pas des papouilles ! C'est un lemon ! Alors, âmes sensibles, ne pas lire plus loin. Si voir deux hommes « baiser comme des lapins » (excusez-moi l'expression mais elle reflète bien ce qu'ils font !) vous répugnent, alors partez tout de suite ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Résumé : Un bureau bien vide et Zech et Treize pour le remplir et l'animer de leurs cris passionnés...**

**Autres : Ben, je sais pas si quelqu'un a déjà penser à ce couple, mais moi, ça m'a fait tilt et j'ai décidé de la faire ! Alors, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Commençons !

**********

****~ Le bureau ~****

**********

« Laissez-moi passer !

_ Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ainsi dans le bureau de Mr Treize Kushrenada. Même un éminent personnage comme vous ne peut le déranger ainsi.

_ Qu'il entre ! lança une voix de derrière la massive porte en chêne.

_ Dans ce cas, entrez lieutenant Zech Merquise. »

         Zech lâcha une remarque bien sentie au chef des gardes sur ses manières « de rustre mal fini » [1]. Puis il ouvrit violemment la porte.

« Sortez ! ! ! hurla-t-il aux gardes rapprochés du colonel. (Voyant leur hésitation). Ça va, je vais pas le bouffer ! Allez, dehors ! Lui et moi, on a besoin de s'expliquer ! »

         Les gardes obéirent et sortirent en marmonnant des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas entendre. Zech retint la porte et la claqua violemment après qu'ils furent sortis.

« Zech, c'est la dernière fois que je te permets d'entrer ici ainsi ! 

_ J'arrêterai de t'importuner quand tu cesseras de te comporter comme un imbécile !

_ Je ne te permets pas ! Je suis ton supérieur, Zech Merquise.

_ Alors, prouve-le moi ! »

         Voilà ce que l'un et l'autre recherchaient. Treize s'approcha de Milliardo (l'autre nom de Zech), l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et l'attira vers le bureau. Il repoussa tous ses dossiers qui n'étaient là que pour faire croire qu'il travaillait. Il alla en toute hâte fermer la porte à clé, ordonnant qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte. [2]

         Puis il retourna vers Zech et arracha tout bonnement les boutons de sa veste, découvrant un maillot de corps blanc sans manche moulant, laissant deviner ses formes avantageuses. Ses bras d'un blanc laiteux se levèrent et vinrent se poser autour du cou du brun. Il les repoussa énergiquement en prétextant :

« Tu voulais une preuve que je suis ton supérieur ? Là voilà ! Je suis ton maître. C'est moi qui commande ! » [3]

         Zech frissonna de plaisir.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

         Le blond se laissa déshabiller sans crier, ou tout du moins pas trop. Puis, nu comme un ver, il déshabilla lentement Kushrenada, embrassant chaque partie du corps qu'il découvrait. Puis, sur un ordre, il put enfin placer ses bras autour du cou de son maître et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

         Treize le mena contre le mur et le plaqua dans un bruit sourd.

« Tout va bien ? demande un des gardes, alerté par le bruit.

_ Oui, répondit Treize d'une voix où pointait des signes de plaisir. Tout va très bien. Vous pouvez disposer pour la journée.

_ Très bien ! »

         Ils entendirent un bruit de pas s'estompant peu à peu. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Zech prit les devants et embrassa son amant, tout d'abord timidement. Il força ensuite le passage de la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Treize se laissa emporter et fit descendre ses mains très bas alors que Zech, l'embrassant toujours, resserra son étreinte. Le contact de la peau nue de son amant sur la sienne fit monter son excitation. [4]

Il laissa ses jambes retomber sur le sol et pressa son corps contre celui de Treize. Plus que leurs corps ou leurs sexes qui se touchaient, c'était leurs âmes qui fusionnaient. Les désirs de l'un étaient ceux de l'autre et ils s'unissaient dans une étreinte passionnée.

Le dominé désirant un temps dominer son partenaire déclara entre ses baisers qui les enflammaient tous deux :

« Si.... on... se place... sur... un autre... plan.... je suis... un prince...et toi... un simple... colonel... Alors... à genoux... »

         Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête. En mettant le colonel à genoux, il put décharger une partie de son excitation entre les lèvres gourmandes du chef des armées. Il appuya sa tête plus fort contre l'organe que désirait tant Treize Kushrenada. Ils ne purent retenir des râles de plaisir. Treize n'avait pas que l'expérience du combat...

         Après un temps, Zech lâcha une petite phrase :

« Vous servez divinement bien le régime. Je suis fier de vous.

_ Mais le peuple n'est pas content de vous, expliqua Treize en levant les yeux vers la tête du blond. Vous n'avez plus une minute à lui accorder. Il est temps pour le chef de l'armée de faire un coup d'état.

_ Mais n'est-on pas censé ne pas lui dire ? minauda le prince en faisant glisser ses doigts dans le dos du stratège.

_ Oui, mais s'il est consentant, ça change tout, explique Treize en se relevant lentement, faisant glisser sa langue sur les abdos du prince déchue. »

         Il s'arrêta quand sa tête fut au niveau du cou blanc. Il le couvrit de baisers goulus. Puis il attrapa les bras de Milliardo et le força à se retourner. Il vint presser son sexe gorgé de désir contre une croupe avide de sensations.

« Ça y est, le pouvoir est renversé ! » [5]

         Il s'ensuivit un cri retentissant de Zech. Il y avait une note de douleur dans ce cri mais le mal était fugace, très vite remplacé par un intense bonheur. Un bonheur, une joie, que chacun voulait conserver le plus longtemps possible. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme qui leur permit de faire durer le plaisir. Chaque va-et-vient les faisait se rapprocher du moment fatidique où les cris atteindraient leur paroxysme, leur point de non-retour. 

         Chacun sentit venir le bonheur parfait. Mais personne n'y perdit son âme. [6] Le ciel couvert se teinta de lumière sous les éclairs qui naquirent et un grondement sauvage retentit dans le ciel, couvrant leur premier cri de jouissance. Ils poussèrent cette plainte déchirante en même temps comme si leurs plaisirs étaient réglés l'un pour l'autre.

         L'un comme l'autre ne purent résister à tant d'amour. Leurs jambes se cabrèrent. Ils se laissèrent tomber et roulèrent sur le sol. Zech se retrouva dessus. Il se maintint au-dessus du corps puis se laissa tomber et enlaça son « mec ». [7]

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

         Zech laissa courir ses doigts sur les pectoraux de Treize. Il était comme un enfant. Heureux et apaisé. Il déposa un baiser sur son torse puis vint mordiller son oreille. Treize frémit sous cet assaut.

« Arrête, ça chatouille ! Hé ! Tu mords !

_ Oh ! Tu ne faisais pas ta chochotte quand on faisait ça dans le Talgueeze.

_ Ah oui, le Talgueeze, un moment mémorable.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Une semaine plus tôt, dans une base d'OZ

         Zech vérifiait les commandes de son robot. Il testait la motricité du Talgueeze. Il allait faire lever le bras gauche quand le courant cessa de fonctionner, plongeant la base dans le noir. Zech ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment qu'essayer de descendre du Talgueeze dans le noir était une folie. Il appela pour qu'on l'éclaire afin qu'il puisse descendre mais personne ne lui répondit.

         Il écouta un temps le silence et distingua un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Des bottes qui claquaient à pas réguliers. Et qui se rapprochait. Il attendit, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson. Cet homme s'approchait et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Qui était-ce ?

         Quand les pas furent très près, ils cessèrent. Puis il entendit la personne grimper à l'échelle. Il paniqua, ne sachant que faire. A la dernière seconde, il prit la décision de verrouiller la porte permettant d'accéder au cockpit. Trop tard. Il avait compris ses intentions et avait retenu la porte. Il entra.

Zech essaya de la frapper par mesure de défense mais il intercepta le coup et le fit tomber son siège. Puis il s'approcha de lui. C'est là qu'il fut sûr que c'était un homme. Son souffle rauque le prouvait et traduisait clairement son excitation.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Zech.

_ Ton fantasme, lui susurra l'intrus à l'oreille. »

         Le fantasme en question lui prit une main et la fit glisser sur sa veste en débordant largement sur son bas-ventre. L'ex prince sentit les gallons. Un militaire. Pas étonnant dans une base militaire. Mais quand se main fut attiré dans ses cheveux  puis sur son visage. Il le reconnut...

« Trei...

_ Chut ! répondit l'ombre en posant un doigt sur les lèvres. »

         Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres du pilote puis les remplaça par ses lèvres. Zech était aux anges. Et ce qui suivit plus encore. Ses habits volèrent, ainsi que son innocence. En effet, bien qu'âgée, c'est en cette matinée qu'il perdit sa virginité. [8] Entre des mains expertes...

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

« En tout cas, laisse-moi te féliciter, lança Treize en reboutonnant sa veste. Tu redoubles d'astuces pour justifier tes visites dans mon bureau.

_ Je sais, et ce n'est pas évident, reconnut Zech en enfilant lentement son boxer, laissant tout le temps à son colonel de voir ses formes une dernière fois avant qu'elles disparaissent sous la toile. »

         En effet, depuis l'épisode dans l'armure mobile, Zech avait chaque jour retrouvé Treize dans son bureau pour des ébats amoureux et des jeux sexuels toujours plus intenses. Mais pour entrer, Zech devait chaque jour trouver une excuse. Il avait épuisé ses ressources de comédien petit à petit, devant en ce jour user d'une certaine violence pour forcer le passage [9].

         Mais encore une fois, il avait réussi à retrouver celui qu'il... Le mot était dur à dire. Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Pourtant, il voulait le faire. Il devait le faire. Il s'approcha de Treize qui était à présent de dos et l'enlaça :

« Je... Je t'aime Treize... »

         Il attendait une réponse, la craignant et l'espérant. La personne visée par la déclaration retira les mains autour de son corps. Zech eut soudain très peur mais une voix le réconforta :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... J'ai cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais... »

         Zech laissa échapper une larme de joie. Il laissa ses mains vaquer dans les cheveux bruns et les ébouriffa.

« Le prince veut revenir au pouvoir... »

         Il défit à nouveau les boutons de la veste puis coucha l'être aimée sur le sol. La journée promettait d'être longue. Très longue...

***********************************TBC***********************************

[1] Je voulais mettre « mal baisé », mais ça le faisait pas...

[2] L'idée de l'intrusion sous un faux prétexte vient d'une scène de Melrose Place ou Jack fait ça pour se retrouver avec Amenda. Je sais, la référence est pitoyable...

[3] Pour les fervents lecteurs des mes fan-fics diverses et variés, vous avez du remarquer que j'emploie le terme  de « maître » dans chacune. Je devrais peut-être songer à voir un psy.

[4] Mon excitation à moi aussi, elle est monté en écrivant ça ! ! ! !

[5] Le roi est mort, vive le sexe !

[6] Eh oui, on est pas chez Angel ici !

[7] J'aurais pu mettre « keum » pour parler comme Angéla du Loft ! 

[8] Et pourquoi pas ? !

[9] En tout bien, tout honneur...

         Eh oui, c'est pas la fin ! Il y aura bien une suite. Ça suivra cette idée d'érotisme torride entrecoupé de moment plus doux. Mais ce ne sera pas les mêmes personnages enfin, si, ils y seront mais seulement pour découvrir un autre couple, très appliqué à la tâche... 

         Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Si ça vous a plus, laissez-moi une review ! ! ! C'est pas long et ça me fait plaisir !

         Voilà,

@+,

~TK~ 


End file.
